If Walls Could Talk The Burrow Would Scream
by just giddy
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! gift for xx.just. KBCW oneshot


**Ok, last one, c'mon giddy you can totally do this. Just write….**

**K, im good. I got myself all motivated to scribe out this last plot bunny that's been mulling in my head for the past few weeks. And this one goes out to xx.just. aka ash. Here we go guys **

_Everytime Katie walked into the Burrow, the line 'if walls could talk' always came to mind. She was convinced the Burrow would scream with all the memories embedded into its walls. All the holidays spent inside its cozy walls, all the Christmas's celebrated within its security. Images of more children than one could count run throughout, Molly and Arthur dancing to the music playing over the old radio, gossip flying in the kitchen, and good food always adorning the long table.

* * *

_

"Fred! Fred come back!" almost 6 year old Katie Bell had cried, chasing her best friend around the den. He had stolen her gift from Bill and he was determined to make sure it wasn't better than his.

He weaved through the people in the kitchen, circled around his dancing parents and ducked under Charlie and Percy's heated argument at the back of the room. All the while her bright wrapped gift gleaming in the dim light, clasped firmly in his freckled hand.

She had almost caught him when 10 year old Charlie Weasley had grabbed her around her waist, pulling her feet off the ground. "Charlie!" she had squealed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, "Lemme go!"

"This is a very pretty dress you have Baby Bell," he observed scholarly as Fred darted up the stairs. "You're going to wrinkle it if you keep running around."

"Good," she had protested as he put her down, "I hate it."

"Oh you do?" he bent his redhead down to her blonde one, "Why's that?"

"It makes swishy noises and itches my legs," she scowled down at the said garment.

"Ah, that would do it."

At that moment the whole house heard Fred's cry of triumph from three stories up.

"And no Fred's got my gift," she pouted, her green eyes turning steely.

"Don't fret over it Baby Bell," Charlie assured her, "I got you a better one anyway."

"Really?" she had asked with big green eyes.

"Really."

"Hmm," she said to herself before darting up the stairs, "FRED! FRED! CHARLIE GOT ME A BETTER GIFT THAN YOU!!"

* * *

Then she was 13, three months from 14, and thought herself skilled in magic. But she simply had a knack for it as she had always been a bright girl, but it always took a back seat since the year before she had made the house team along with Fred and George. It was one of the best things in her life besides Molly Weasley's holiday pies and Christmas itself.

She had finally realized the importance of the holiday. The importance of having the people you hold so dearly so close. Every one of them under one roof for at least one night. She then knew it was the ones who handed you wrapped presents that were the real gifts. Charlie had made sure she knew that.

That was the Christmas he spent everyday of the vacation playing Quidditch with her. It was grueling. He was 18, just out of Hogwarts, reborn into the real world, but held onto to all the dreams of his teenage whiles. He had intended to pass her those dreams. Or shove them down her throat forcefully, which ever did the job.

* * *

When she was 17 he continued the tradition, running her ragged everyday of vacation.

"Merlin," she sighed, falling onto the snow christened ground eagle spread, "I thought I had gotten rid of Wood."

He laughed, mirroring her action, enjoying the icy cold of the snow.

"You realize you're up to Nazi caliber now," she said, rolling onto her side.

"Yes."

"You do realize that I might be forced to kill you."

"You would never," he challenged, his dark blue eyes smiling at her defiantly before standing up. Brushing the snow off he offered her a hand.

"I don't want to."

"Don't be silly Baby Bell-"

"I'm almost 18 and no baby," she said. She patted the ground to her right where he had just vacated, "Sit."

"You think I'll listen to you're commands?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm 23 and not apt to submit."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged her shoulder and tilt her head back up to the gray sky.

"You realize it's Christmas Eve?" he ask, standing over her. "Not Christmas Eve Day but Christmas Evening Eve? As in there's dinner on the table waiting to be eaten?"

"You're the one who brought me out here in the first place."

"And I'll be the one to bring you back in," and without further ado he hoisted her up and threw her over his broad, sloping shoulders.

"Charles Theodore Weasley," she said sternly to his back, "put me down."

"Not going to happen Baby Bell," he said in a sing song voice on their way back to the Burrow. "Now do you want your Christmas gift or not."

"I won't give you yours!" she screamed with ferocious kicks.

"Nonsense," he laughed, "You've already given it to me, a full 17 years worth."

At that her resistance faded. But stubborn as she was she crossed her arms behind his back, "Well, your welcome."

* * *

"Got you," Charlie said, coming up behind her and holding her tight, his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"Charlie," Katie laughed, just shy of 24 years. She wiggled half heartedly to get away, "Let me go."

"I like your dress," he said, his lips tickling her skin.

"It's old."

"It's gorgeous," she felt a smile play across his mouth and she mentally melted.

"But I've really…" she trailed off, unwilling to let herself leave the circle he had encased her in within the Burrow's kitchen.

"Will you two _please_ knock it off?" George groaned as he came into the kitchen from the den. "Jeez, all I ask for is for Katie to put some water on and you go and rape her," he waved a hand at Charlie before putting the water on himself, "you two disgust me. Bill and Fluer didn't act like this."

"Yes they did," Ginny said, carrying a tray of cookies into the den, pregnant as ever, "how could you forget their whole newly married lovey dove looks?"

"Ah, true true," he said. "Anyway, you do realize that there is a whole house here. You know, with several rooms. You need not corrupt the rest of us."

"Speak for yourself," Charlie laughed, "the ring on your finger isn't just a token of luck."

George played with the simple band fondly just as Charlie often did, Katie noted, "Yeah, well, just shut up," he added before going back into the den.

"Nicely done," Katie laughed, turning around in Charlie's hold, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well that's what I aim for," he smirked, resting his forehead on hers.

"WAIT!" George cried, striding to the shrieking teapot once again. His eyes covered, "I just want my tea, that's it."

Katie laughed as Charlie blatantly ignored his younger brother.

**Ash, I feel like I owe you more than this. I feel like I short changed you and you don't deserve it in the least. You're one of the best people I know and deserve a much better story. Once I come home from vacation I assure you I shall write a magnificent story for you. **

**And do you want to know why people?**

**Ash is a wonderful friend. I go to her for just about everything. I've recently learned that the best friends you will ever have are the ones you might not talk to for a month, four months, a year even, but once you talk to them again its like no time elapsed and like there's no chasm of distance between me, here in NY and her in Australia. (you are all aware of my lengthy groundation that we are not talking about)**

**Ash, you're truly terrific, I would be completely and utterly similar to a person in a dark cave with a wet match without you. You help me figure out what I should do with plots, random muses, boys and all things life. If you do decide to go into psychiatry you definitely have a bright future. And if you choose a different path, I'd be highly doubtful that your future would be any less bright. You're an inspiration, in sort. I mean, I could write MORE about you but I think everyone else would get a little POed at me. Could be a problem. But you know how much I adore you, I just feel the need to say it :**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!**

**Lots o love!**

**Ps. Im leaving for vacay the day after Christmas, so be sure to leave me loverly reviews for these three stories I put up for you so I can read them when I come back!!!**


End file.
